Hierarchy
by Hoshikuzu-senpai
Summary: Naruto's a teen with a voice in his head, and a badass attitude to go along with it. Well, finally his principal has enough and politely kicks him out of their school and into another one. First of all, this new school is all the way in fucking Japan. Second of all-wait, what's this about a contest? Or more importantly, what was that about a prize? SasuNaruSasu


**Summary: Naruto's a teen with a voice in his head, and a badass attitude to go along with it. Well, finally his principal has enough and politely kicks him out of their school and into another one. First of all, this new school is all the way in fucking **_**Japan**_**. Second of all-wait, what's this about a contest? Or more importantly, what was that about a prize?**

**Warnings; SasuNaru, yaoi, dark-ish fic, rated M. Oh, and the fact that I have no fucking idea where this story is going, more that I have a few idea that imma try to weave together.**

* * *

Some people are extremely intelligent, period. There's no real questions about it. As soon as you see them actually get to work, maybe hear their thought process too, you can just tell. That being said, some people are also undeniably stupid. And no, I'm not talking about people who are a little slow or can't take hints. I talking about seriously _stupid _people. Not mentally challenged, or traumatized people with disorders. I mean honestly, genuinely, obnoxiously stupid people.

Like Lenny Berkeley, for instance. I mean, really. Even his name sounds dumb. What the heck was running through his empty head when he saw me in the crowded hall, immediately walked over, and socked me right across the face? What the hell, man? Perhaps I should have asked before returning the favor.

"Enter," a deep voice rumbled. Perhaps it might have scared me if I hadn't heard it more times than I could count. Ignoring the thought and silently opening the door, I trekked across the carpeted room and sat on the second chair to the left. It was practically mine anyway, since I was sure I sat in it more often than I sat in the lunchroom.

Lenny entered after me quietly, not making eye contact with me when he sat in the seat to my right. Again, I began thinking of the many reasons why we were in this mess. First he punched me, then we fought, then I was called to the principal's office. Big surprise. Honestly I didn't think it would be so soon, though. Mrs. Brown probably loved seeing me, thats all.

"Do you two know why you're here?" the brunette began. What was she, stupid? Of course we knew why we were here! This jerkwad had the nerve to touch my gorgeous face! Or maybe she was only asking because it was standard procedure? Whatever the reason, I had heard that line too many times for one lifetime, and decided to ignore the question, instead admiring her physical appearance.

She had short black hair that almost looked as though it had been chopped off with the way it stopped so abruptly. Simply gazing at it made you jump at the suddenness when you reached the end of her black strands. Really makes a guy wonder how her pubic hair looked. Her head hair, however, looked greasy half the time, and I wouldn't be surprised if it stayed put during a hurricane, judging by how it never seemed to sway. She was probably the main contributor to all hair gel companies out there. Her body was nothing to brag about, but she was a relatively young lady, so of course it wasn't all old and wrinkly either. Her eyes were a light brown and her peach skin seemed flawless. Minus the ugly bags beneath her eyes. She obviously needed sleep, yet still wasted her day with brats like me. I was truly moved by her pure love of seeing my face.

"Yes, Mrs. Brown," Stupid Lenny murmured. He was never much of an outstanding person, but he definitely wasn't shy. He had pumpkin orange hair which was spiky and flopped every which-way. His skin was annoyingly pale, but strangely suited him. But would never voice this, mind you/ I wasn't gay or anything, but the artist within me made sure to note these things, sometimes against my will.

His eyes were also a bright green, which I actually found very pretty. I had a thing for green eyes, I guess. Sort of the fresh color, like Kiwi or lime skin. As for his body type, he was nothing special. He wasn't too tall, but he wasn't short either. His build was in shape, but not overly muscled or scarred. His fashion was _definitely _scarring though. Who the hell wore so much green? Definitely a pumpkin.

"Naruto?" She turned to me as if she actually expected me to grace her with an answer. Everyone knows I don't talk anymore. So instead, I glared at her with a curt nod. That seemed enough for her because she continued without sparing me another glance. "You two-"

Oh wow, had there always been windows in her room? Strange. You'd think that she'd at least make it windowless to make it easier for her vampire students. Now, before you go off wondering why the hell I believe vampires are real, it's not that. Well, sort of. I don't actually _believe _in ghosts and all that junk, but if some of my 'classmates' were vampires, I wouldn't be too surprised. Like Sai Nudibranch. The jerk. He had the nerve to point out my caramel freckles before even _I _noticed them!

The pale weirdo was somehow the most popular guy in school, though, and never seemed to let the rest of us normal folk live it down. Not that I considered myself normal in the first place, but I sure as hell didn't feel very special when he strutted down the hallway with his long legs and perfect skin, making the rest of us with blemishes, scars, burns and just plain old quirky appearances feel... Well, like crap. It was entirely unfair how some people had just the right genes to be perfect, while the rest of us were only lucky enough to be (sometimes) gifted with a friendly face.

"Alright? So apologize and you are dismissed," the woman wrapped up the conversation. Damn, how long had she been talking? And no way was I going to break my silence simply to speak to some pumpkin wannabe. I turned to him anyway though and nodded my head, softening my eyes. I hadn't listened much to the conversation, but I had listened slightly to his explanation. Just some stupid rumor about his girlfriend dating a blue-eyed blonde. Of course he just _had _to assume it was me. Sure I was basically the only blonde in the school, but why would his cheerleader babe of a girlfriend date a no-one like me?

Well, I guess he might have considered it since she dated someone like him, after all. Not that looks have much to do with true love anyway. I... I think. I'm not positive though, because I've never really been in "love". Sure I got crushes and could be aroused by some chicks once in awhile, but nothing that made my heart stop or anything. Nothing seemed to really make me as excited as some people explained love to be.

I mean, I'm not particularly _ugly_, but... I'm a weirdo, I guess. I don't speak, and I don't even really try to communicate unless I feel like it. My athletic abilities are unknown because I (once again) don't even try to participate, and I'm known for being a violent psycho who starts random fights. That's not true, actually, since usually it's just because I finally realized who it was who had pulled those nasty pranks on me, and I was simply getting even by beating the shit out of them in public.

Besides, even worst rumors are out there about me. Like shit about me being some sort of Satan-reincarnate which had failed to be exercised. That's what they blamed the scars on my face with. You have to admit though, that's creative. And there were worse rumors most about other people, too. While I got picked on for being the oddball, I definitely didn't get picked on nearly as much as some other kids. Ahh, the hunting ground called high school. I couldn't wait for next year, since that would be my last.

"Umm, sorry, Naruto," he mumbled. I nodded, though slowly this time, trying to look apologetic. Or what I hoped was an apologetic expression. Honestly I didn't give two flying shits whether he forgave me. However, I _did _seriously accept his apology, and most likely wouldn't hold it against him. Most likely. Other than his atrocious choice in clothing, he was a pretty cool guy. Except his name. Honestly, who the hell names their child 'Lenny' and gets away with not being hated? Or maybe it was a nickname for a longer name? Leonardo? Wait, but wouldn't that just be 'Leo' then? Umm... Lennard?

Pfft- The dorks in this town.

"Alright, you're both dismissed. Oh, but Naruto, if I hear one more report for you in the next 3 months, you honestly _**will **_have a suspension. This is your last warning." I ignored the hag and continued along in my walk as if I hadn't heard her at all. Who was going to care whether I paid attention in school or not anyway? I sure as hell didn't, and the teachers would survive without seeing my beautiful face for a few weeks. Actually, now that I thought about it, suspension didn't sound so bad...

"Oof!" A sound accidentally slipped passed my lips as I went tumbling to the ground. Not that my exclamation was loud anyway, but adding the fact that my underused voicebox made it sound like a frog croak or something, I was reasonably sure no one heard and/or understood it was. After my ass plopped on the floor with a thud, I winced and snapped my head to glare at the bastard who dared to touch me. Literally about 3 hallways away from the principal's office and already I was getting pissed again.

"Watch it, demon," the jock hissed. I recognized him as Todd something. Unintentionally my eyes scanned his body as if I was checking him out, though I was actually only scanning his physical abilities. Due to his body size, he was strong and pretty fast, but not as fast as me. His hands were large and calloused, meaning he definitely did his work, too. With white knuckles like that, I was also positive he could throw a punch. After being sure that I was done redundantly assessing him, I got up to ignore him and walk away. However, I froze when he said the one thing that made me snap. "Even your parents couldn't stand to be in your presence."

Again-maybe that suspension wouldn't be so bad? Well, that was the nanosecond reasoning I made before I saw red.

* * *

Mrs. Brown sighed. "Look, Naruto... I really don't think this school is the place for you." What, was she going to send me to some mental institution or something? Maybe put me back in preschool where my math skills proved I should have been? Nah, apparently I was deemed too dangerous to be around little kids.

"I know things have been hard for you ever since..." they died. "...the accident," the labeled it carefully. I was glad for that. She seemed to have sensed that I would have easily attacked her in my unstable state. "And you see, I know you're a good kid. I've seen it, I've felt it. We all have. It's just been so long since... _it _happened, and I think a few people have forgotten the real you." A few? Try the whole damn school. Hell, even that wasn't good enough. How about the whole country.

"So," she continued, sitting next to me on my hospital bed, "I'm thinking of sending you to..." she bit her deep red lip. I offhandedly wondered if maybe she'd get some lipstick on her teeth. She didn't. "To a friend I have in Japan." My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. "I trust her with my life, and know that she'd take good care of you... I think this will be a good start for you, Naruto. I mean, that's where your parents were both born, after all. And you know the language, so, I don't see a problem. " Oh I could name about 30 problems with her plan, but didn't say anything, per usual. "Since it's so far away, it can be... a new start. You can make new friends, meet to new people- just start completely _new_. No strings holding you back..."

Wait... this may not actually be too bad.

"Of course you'll also be under the care of a willing family living there, and said family has a woman who is quite the medic, so..." So, she probably wasn't going to accept my whole way of life. Damnit. "But, what do you think? Good idea? I promise you, I also know the family that you'll be staying with, and they're just delightful. The woman's husband actually resembles you a lot, actually," she began to ramble, but I shut her out to contemplate her earlier question. _Was _this a good idea?

I honestly had no idea what to say. Would it actually be a new start? An escape from... from this?

I slowly nodded my head. What was the worst that could happen, anyway? Surely this wouldn't change up my life too much.

Oh how wrong I was.

**tbc...?**

* * *

**AN: God, I've posted and reposted this since like day 1, but some people on other websites seem pretty into it, so while I keep critiquing it and reposting it, i think I'm going to stick with this version.**

**And I kNOW THAT THE SUMMARY IS VAGUE AS FUCK, but you'll see along the way as things unfold. You just have to stick with this to find out.**

**...**

**-sigh- I have to actually attempt at updating my other stories, don't I... Dammit.**


End file.
